


Уроки чтения

by fandom Dumas Filmz 2020 (fandom_Dumas_filmz_2020), Margarido



Series: В форме пьесы [2]
Category: Three Musketeers: The Queen's Diamonds (1973), d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bets & Wagers, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Flogging, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance, Single work, Teaching, theatre play, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Dumas_filmz_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Dumas%20Filmz%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarido/pseuds/Margarido
Summary: Если твой друг страстно жаждет учиться, почему бы ему не помочь?..Можно читать без знания канона-фильма, только учитывать одну маленькую деталь, см. notes.
Relationships: Aramis | René d'Herblay/d'Artagnan
Series: В форме пьесы [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037505
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Уроки чтения

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан по фильму "Три мушкетера" - 1973, реж. Р.Лестер.  
> Но! Его можно читать, и не зная канона, только учесть, что именно у Лестера д'Артаньян - абсолютно, незамутненно безграмотен.  
> В тексте обыграно несколько слов-омофонов русского языка.

**Арамис** : Д'Артаньян, вас самого не раздражает ваша безграмотность?  
**Д'Артаньян** : Скорее, удручает. Но не особенно, честно говоря.  
**Арамис** : Что же вы ничего с ней не сделаете?  
**Д'Артаньян** : А что я могу с ней сделать?  
**Арамис** : Вы могли бы выучиться читать и писать.  
**Д'Артаньян** : Зачем? _(недвусмысленно делает выпад шпагой)_  
**Арамис** : Ну представьте, что вы попали в Бастилию, мы хотим вас освободить, а даже не можем предупредить вас запиской о нашем хитроумном плане!  
**Д'Артаньян** _(пожимает плечами)_ : Передадите через подкупленного охранника на словах. Или нарисуете.  
**Арамис** : Хорошо. А, допустим, дама напишет вам письмо…  
**Д'Артаньян** _(перебивает)_ : Ха! Что там писать! В любви, дорогой Арамис, самое важное ясно и без слов.  
**Арамис** _(краснеет)_ : Это вы верно подметили. А если она в этом письме напишет, что бросает вас?  
**Д'Артаньян** : Что помешает ей сказать мне это при встрече? В худшем случае отделаюсь парой пощечин.  
**Арамис** : А если вы получите письмо от капитана?  
**Д'Артаньян** : Капитан в курсе моей безграмотности, он не пошлет мне просто письмо. Он передаст его с тем, кто мне его прочтет. Кстати, может, и с вами.  
**Арамис** : А если вам завещают, допустим, замок, а нотариус окажется мошенником?  
**Д'Артаньян** : Хм, это дельное замечание. Тогда я буду всегда заранее объяснять любому нотариусу, что обманывать меня негоже _(поглаживает шпагу)_. Но это исключительно невероятная ситуация. У меня нет богатых родственников с замками.  
**Арамис** : Ладно. А вдруг… вдруг…  
**Д'Артаньян** : Ох, ладно вам, Арамис! Из любой ситуации смелый и смекалистый парень вроде меня выкрутится и без вашей грамотности. Но, раз уж вас так заботит это дело, может, вы сами возьметесь за мое обучение?  
**Арамис** : Что?! Кто?! Я?! Да ну что вы, а-ха-ха-ха! Нет-нет-нет!  
**Д'Артаньян** : Может, вы боитесь обрести соперника?  
**Арамис** : Что, простите?  
**Д'Артаньян** : Ну, если к моему обаянию и храбрости и владению шпагой прибавить образование, то я сумею затмить вас в глазах всех герцогинь Парижа! Нет, Европы!  
**Арамис** : Ха-ха. Вы не осилите все те знания, коими владею я. И половины не осилите.  
**Д'Артаньян** : Не очень-то уверенно вы сейчас говорите.  
**Арамис** : Ах неуверенно?! Ну ладно! Попробуем обтесать ваше невежество! И хотя для учителя лучшая награда — это превосходство его учеников, я уж вряд ли буду вознагражден.

***

_**Д'Артаньян** скучает за пустым столом. Входит **Арамис** , в руках — несколько книг, перо, чернильница и бумага._

**Д'Артаньян** _(подозрительно)_ : А бумага и чернила нам зачем? Вы же меня только читать учите, а не писать.  
**Арамис** _(наставительно)_ : Дорогой друг, одно от другого неотделимо. Итак, начнем с алфавита.  
**Д'Артаньян** : Начнем.  
**Арамис** : Первая буква — «А». Например, абрикос.  
**Д'Артаньян** : Ага, понятно. Какая вторая буква?  
**Арамис** : Не спешите. Давайте разберемся с «А». Кстати, «Арамис» тоже начинается с «А».  
**Д'Артаньян** : «Артаньян» тоже с «А»! Видите, я даже по этому вашему ал-фа-ви-ту иду с вами ноздря в ноздрю!  
**Арамис** _(с улыбкой)_ : Но все же после меня.  
**Д'Артаньян** : Почему это?! «А» — одна на всех, или у вас «А» какая-то особенная?  
**Арамис** : Нет, просто после «А» в наших именах идет «Р», а после нее у меня — еще одна «А», а у вас — аж «Т», а это… _(считает на пальцах)_  
**Д'Артаньян** : Вон оно что. Ладно, обошли. Но только порядком букв! И это еще только пока я не знаю всех тонкостей грамматики! Может, вы меня обманули! Давайте, учите скорей уже!  
**Арамис** : Как скажете, мсье ученик. И вот вам первое задание: найдите все буквы «А» на этой странице!  
**Д'Артаньян** : Зачем это?  
**Арамис** : Вы должны узнавать ее в лицо, как любого гвардейца кардинала!  
**Д'Артаньян** : Только ее? А другие буквы?  
**Арамис** : И их тоже, как англичан и испанцев, но начнем с «А».  
**Д'Артаньян** : Хорошо.

_Полчаса спустя._

**Арамис** : Ну-с, дорогой ученик, и сколько букв «А» вы нашли на этой странице?  
**Д'Артаньян** _(задумчиво чешет затылок)_ : Десять…  
**Арамис** _(намекает)_ : Всего-то? Вы уверены?  
**Д'Артаньян** : Ну, два раза по десять…  
**Арамис** : Я не поленюсь и пересчитаю до одной буквы.  
**Д'Артаньян** : А, выходит, вы и сами не в курсе, сколько здесь «А»?  
**Арамис** : А вы, выходит, еще и считать не умеете?  
**Д'Артаньян** : Отчего же? Умею! До десяти!  
**Арамис** _(хватается за голову)_ : Да, долго же придется с вами заниматься…  
**Д'Артаньян** : Может, бросим это неблагодарное дело?  
**Арамис** : Нет уж! Я все дела довожу до конца! Давайте считать эти чертовы буквы «А»!

_Еще через час.  
Входит **Базен**._

**Д'Артаньян** : О, как вовремя! Вина, Базен! А не то у нас головы взорвуться! Две бутылки мне, две — твоему господину!  
**Базен** _(бормочет про себя)_ : Итого четыре. Сопьется мой бедный господин с этим чертовым гасконцем, ей-богу сопьется…  
**Арамис** _(зло)_ : Нет уж, два и два — не четыре, а двадцать два! Двадцать две бутылки и все — за счет господина д’Артаньяна!  
**Д'Артаньян** : Эй!!!

_На следующее утро. **Арамис** расталкивает спящего **д’Артаньяна**._

**Арамис** : Смотрите, что я сделал! Я написал буквы, каждую на отдельном листе, написал рядом простые фразы и еще пририсовал простые картинки. А — абрикос, Б — барбарис…  
**Д’Артаньян** _(зевает)_ : Ка-а-а-к люба-а-апытна-а-а… _(смотрит на листы)_ А вы здорово рисуете! Я думаю, что в случае необходимости вы бы в лучшем виде нарисовали мне записку.  
**Арамис** : А вы-то сами рисуете?  
**Д'Артаньян** : Мнэ-э-э… э-э-э…  
**Арамис** : Я так и думал. И как вы нарисуете мне ответ?

_Через несколько дней._

**Д’Артаньян** _(читает)_ : и-мно-гих-из-сы-нов-Из-ра-е… Из-ра-и-лиа… Из-ра-и-вых… Из-ра-и-ле-вых-об-ра-тит-к-Гос-по-ду-Бо-гу-их…  
**Арамис** _(печально)_ : Вы трижды споткнулись на одном слове. Это же Библия. Как вам не стыдно…  
**Д'Артаньян** : Но это же гугенотская Библия, так что мне не стыдно.  
**Арамис** : Но Библия. Если бы я дал вам католическую, на латыни, вы бы и слова не разобрали. Так что читайте гугенотскую. Я даже помогу вам потом с отпущением грехов — все ради ваших знаний.  
**Д'Артаньян** : Так я продолжу?  
**Арамис** : Хватит на сегодня чтения, давайте лучше разберем ваши ошибки в письме.  
**Д'Артаньян** : А у меня в письме ошибки?

_**Арамис** молча вытаскивает и кладет перед **д'Артаньяном** лист, исписанный каракулями невежды и исчерканный замечаниями **Арамиса**._

**Д'Артаньян** : Слушайте, может, мне вас на дуэль вызвать?  
**Арамис** : С чего это вдруг?  
**Д'Артаньян** : Как с чего, вы меня, может быть, оскорбили в лучших чувствах, ранили в самое сердце своими замечаниями!  
**Арамис** : Помилуйте, если бы все ученики вызывали своих учителей, мы бы давно погрязли в невежестве!  
**Д'Артаньян** : А что делают в таких случаях ученики?  
**Арамис** _(ехидно)_ : Получают хорошую трепку.  
**Д'Артаньян** : Что-о-о?!  
**Арамис** : Розгами. А еще стоят коленями на горохе, часами выписывают буквы, лишаются сладкого… Способов много.  
**Д'Артаньян** : Ха! Вы сейчас серьезно?! Только за какую-то писанину?!  
**Арамис** _(запальчиво)_ : Не за какую-то писанину, а за невежество и непроходимую тупость!  
**Д'Артаньян** : Ну, знаете!.. _(выхватывает шпагу)_

_**Д'Артаньян** нападает на **Арамиса** , тот еле успевает выхватить шпагу. Минут пять они носятся по комнате, бьются на шпагах, **д'Артаньян** возмущенно покрикивает, **Арамис** молча отбивается. Наконец **Арамис** отскакивает и отбрасывает шпагу. **Д'Артаньян** резко тормозит перед ним._

**Арамис** : Все, достаточно! Идите.  
**Д’Артаньян** _(опешил)_ : Куда?  
**Арамис** : Куда угодно!  
**Д'Артаньян** : А… как же… _(указывает на стол, заваленный бумагами и книгами)_  
**Арамис** : Бесполезно. Можете считать, что я сдался и вы были правы: вам эта наука ни к чему, вы и без нее идеальный дворянин _(отходит к окну)_

_**Д'Артаньян** вздергивает нос, с размаху прячет шпагу в ножны и идет к двери._

**Арамис** : Атос был прав.  
**Д'Артаньян** _(остановившись)_ : В чем?  
**Арамис** : Он сказал, что вам вся эта ученая ерунда бесполезна, да и не освоите вы в силу характера. А я спорил.  
**Д'Артаньян** _(догадываясь)_ : Вы что… вы… поспорили на меня?..  
**Арамис** : Скорее, на ваши качества. Мы заключили пари, что я за месяц научу вас читать, писать и, как оказалось, еще и считать. А Атос посмеялся и сказал, что вы неспособны к ученью вовсе. «У него весь ум — в его шпаге», сказал Атос.  
**Д'Артаньян** _(обиженно)_ : И вы согласились?  
**Арамис** : Как вы могли бы понять, я это оспорил. Но с сегодняшнего дня — да, я согласен с Атосом.  
**Д'Артаньян** : И вы проиграли пари?  
**Арамис** : Выходит, что проиграл. Но вас это не должно беспокоить, мой друг: против природы ничего не сделаешь. Вы так хороши в фехтовании, стрельбе, верховой езде, что вся эта грамматика и арифметика попросту чужда вам.

_**Д'Артаньян** думает и чешет затылок, **Арамис** смотрит в окно._

**Д'Артаньян** : Когда истекает месяц?  
**Арамис** : Через две недели.  
**Д'Артаньян** : Что ж, время еще есть. Показывайте, в чем я там наошибался.

_Еще через два часа. Взлохмаченный **д'Артаньян** пристыженно сидит за столом, **Арамис** вдохновенно вещает._

**Арамис** : А представьте, что вы решили встретиться с дамой на балу и пишите ей письмо. И вдруг вместо «бал» с одной л вы пишите «балл» с двумя л. Что о вас подумает дама? Кстати, вы в курсе что две дополнительные подвески — это подделка?  
**Д'Артаньян** _(неуютно)_ : Почему подделка?  
**Арамис** : Что — почему? Вы лучше скажите мне, вы подумали о под-делке или о по-делке?  
**Д'Артаньян** : Э-э-э…  
**Арамис** : Под-делка — и обман раскроется, по-делка — и вы заденете честь Бэкингема и его ювелиров. Понимаете?  
**Д'Артаньян** : С трудом.  
**Арамис** : А что вы думаете о джинне?  
**Д'Артаньян** : Вроде бы это английская выпивка?  
**Арамис** : Вообще-то я о духе из арабских сказок, и на письме вы бы эти слова отличили: джин-напиток пишется с одной н, джинн-дух — с двумя. А вот ещё знаменитейшая фраза: казнить нельзя помиловать.  
**Д'Артаньян** : Кого казнить?  
**Арамис** : Неважно. Важно, что правильно поставленная запятая может спасти жизнь!  
**Д'Артаньян** _(жалобно)_ : Выпорите меня уже!  
**Арамис** _(сбиваясь)_ : Чего?  
**Д'Артаньян** : Ну, вы же говорили, что нерадивых учеников наказывают всячески. Лишать сладкого меня бесполезно, из угла я сбегу, а хорошая порка на меня и в детстве благоприятно действовала.  
**Арамис** _(решительно)_ : Отлично. Замечательно. Раздевайтесь.  
**Д'Артаньян** : Что, простите?  
**Арамис** : Раздевайтесь.  
**Д'Артаньян** : Зачем?  
**Арамис** : Я буду вас пороть, мой нерадивый ученик _(оглядывается, находит взглядом и берет в руки кожаную перевязь)_. Вы уж простите, розг не держу.  
**Д'Артаньян** _(сглотнул)_ : Может, одежду оставим на месте? Вы же… вы же не собрались всерьез довести дело до… до…  
**Арамис** : Вы правы, думаю, хватит и вашего осознания… _(садится на стул и хлопает себя по коленям)_ Ложитесь.

_**Д'Артаньян** , едва веря в происходящее, неловко укладывается поперек коленей «учителя» и упирается руками и ногами в пол._

**Арамис** : Какой вы длинный _(проводит рукой по спине **д'Артаньяна** и прижимает его ладонью, не давая двигаться)_. Ну, держитесь. Дай Бог, это пойдет на пользу.

_**Арамис** коротко и несильно бьет перевязью по заднице **д'Артаньяна**._

**Д'Артаньян** : Ай!  
**Арамис** : Что, больно?  
**Д'Артаньян** : Не очень. Скорее, потрясает внезапностью.  
**Арамис** : Вот видите, какой у вас сразу слог прорезался. Мы еще из вас поэта сделаем _(бьет еще раз, уже сильнее)_.  
**Д'Артаньян** : Ох…  
**Арамис** : Не стоните вы так, я ж еще, можно сказать, не начал _(наносит третий удар, уже не сдерживаясь)_. Будем считать, начиная с этого — первого серьезного. Итак, раз.  
**Д'Артаньян** _(вздрагивая от следующего удара)_ : Два!  
**Арамис** : И три! Четыре! Пять!  
**Д'Артаньян** : А-а-а, вы же с каждым разом бьете все сильнее!  
**Арамис** : Вам кажется. Шесть. Семь. Восемь _(делает паузу)_.  
**Д'Артаньян** _(ерзает)_ : Ну что вы там застыли?! Еще два удара — и десять! И хватит! И я снова примусь за чтение — вот увидите, мое рвение и старание возрастет десятикратно!  
**Арамис** : Вообще я планировал дюжину ударов. Но не в этом дело. Вас, оказывается, это возбуждает.  
**Д'Артаньян** : Что делает?  
**Арамис** : Вас возбуждает порка. Разве не чувствуете сами — у вас член встал.  
**Д'Артаньян** _(замирает и осознает масштаб бедствия)_ : Это… это… из-за… ну… из-за всех этих движений и… _(ерзает и неожиданно вскрикивает)_ Ага! Да у вас самого член поднялся!

_**Арамис** отпускает **д'Артаньяна** , тот вскакивает. Первый сидит, второй стоит, но у обоих сквозь штаны заметно возбуждение._

**Д'Артаньян** _(сглотнув)_ : И что, по-вашему, нам с этим делать?  
**Арамис** _(медленно)_ : Полагаю, что у двух благородных, честных и праведных дворян в такой ситуации может быть два выхода.  
**Д'Артаньян** : Каких это?  
**Арамис** : Первый выход — сделать вид, что ничего не произошло и разойтись на некоторое время…  
**Д'Артаньян** _(не дослушав)_ : Отличная идея! Расходимся! Что ж… ээээ… до завтра. _(выносится из комнаты)_  
**Арамис** _(задумчиво развязывая штаны и устраиваясь поудобнее)_ : До завтра-до завтра, дружище…

_На другой день.  
**Д'Артаньян** уже целый час старательно выводит буквы. Получается плохо.  
**Арамис** наклоняется к нему сзади и и накрывает его ладонь своей._

**Арамис** : Давайте попробуем вместе. Расслабьте кисть. Я буду водить вашей рукой, и постепенно вы научитесь делать все правильно сами. Перо нужно положить меж пальцев вот так…  
**Д'Артаньян** _(ворчит)_ : Так неудобно.  
**Арамис** : Когда научитесь, по-другому и не подумаете держать. Итак, обмакнем перо в чернила…  
**Д'Артаньян** : Не дышите так мне в ухо — сбивает.  
**Арамис** _(немного в сторону)_ : И аккуратно выводим букву М… Рядом еще одну… Смотрите, уже ровнее… Чувствуете разницу с тем, как писали сами?  
**Д'Артаньян** : Ага…  
**Арамис** : И еще разок… и еще… а теперь я постепенно ослаблю свою хватку, и вы продолжите сами…

_**Д'Артаньян** пишет сам и постепенно скатывается в прежние каракули. **Арамис** цокает языком и снова касается его руки. Перо сразу идет ровнее. Они останавливаются, чтобы передохнуть. **Д'Артаньян** берется за перо сам и буквы на удивление идут ровнее._

**Арамис** _(усмехается)_ : А ведь есть толк!  
**Д'Артаньян** : Не может не быть! Кстати, хотите, почитаю вам вслух? Я вчера тренировался почти до утра, Констанция меня чуть не убила.  
**Арамис** : Жестокий вы человек, не давать женщине спать чтением!  
**Д'Артаньян** : Если честно, первую половину ночи она не спала по другой причине, но… _(смущается и краснеет)_  
**Арамис** _(удивленно)_ : Значит, порка и впрямь работает! Сегодня надо повторить, не иначе.  
**Д'Артаньян** : Может, не стоит? Эффект еще держится, уверяю вас.  
**Арамис** : Судя по лексикону — еще как!  
**Д'Артаньян** : Судя что?  
**Арамис** : Но надо закрепить. Раздевайтесь!  
**Д'Артаньян** _(покоряясь)_ : Кхм. Совсем?  
**Арамис** _(смотрит оценивающе)_ : Ну… Рубашку можете оставить.

_**Арамис** достает перевязь и садится на край кровати. **Д'Артаньян** развязывает шнурок на штанах, задумывается._

**Д'Артаньян** : Вам же нужен только мой зад. Так что вот так _(приспускает штаны, оголяя задницу, и держит их спереди у низа живота)_  
**Арамис** _(вздыхает)_ : Ну хорошо. Ложитесь.

_**Д'Артаньян** уже привычно ложится поперек колен **Арамиса**. **Арамис** приподнимает ему рубашку, обнажая поясницу. **Д'Артаньян** ежится. **Арамис** проводит перевязью по голому заду, отводит руку и легонько бьет._

**Д'Артаньян** : А!  
**Арамис** : Что?  
**Д'Артаньян** : Куда как ощутимей вчерашнего.  
**Арамис** : Еще бы! _(наносит еще один удар)_ А вот тут уже будет заметный след. _(проводит пальцем по начинающей краснеть коже)_  
**Д'Артаньян** _(волнуется)_ : След? Его же может увидеть Констанция! Что я ей скажу?!  
**Арамис** : Об этом я не подумал _(откладывает перевязь и с размаху шлепает д'Артаньяна ладонью)_ Так следы будут менее заметны.  
**Д'Артаньян** : Оххх…

_**Арамис** размеренно наносит пять ударов. **Д'Артаньян** усиленно сжимает зубы: у **Арамиса** тяжелая рука.  
На шестом ударе **д'Артаньян** не выдерживает и громко стонет._

**Арамис** : Не кричите вы так, вся же улица будет знать, чем мы заняты.  
**Д'Артаньян** _(тяжело дыша)_ : А чем мы заняты? Мы читаем!  
**Арамис** : Точно, читаем. И пишем. И считаем. Раз! _(еще раз бьет)_  
**Д'Артаньян** : Это же семь!  
**Арамис** : Если считать с седьмого, то немного же вам сегодня достанется воспитания! Два!

_**Д'Артаньян** резко вдыхает и сдерживает стон. **Арамис** считает удары._

**Арамис** : Восемь! Девять! Десять!  
**Д'Артаньян** : Все! _(пытается выкрутиться, но Арамис крепко держит его)_  
**Арамис** : Нет уж, дюжину! Одиннадцать! Двенадцать! Поздравляю вас, Д'Артаньян, вы опять!

_Хотевший вскочить **д'Артаньян** замирает и понимает, что именно он «опять». Он возится, выкручивается из-под руки **Арамиса** , которую тот даже не торопится убирать. **Д'Артаньян** все-таки высвобождается и предстает перед **Арамисом** в одной рубашке, низ которой задирает вставший член._

**Арамис** _(не поднимая взгляда на лицо д'Артаньяна)_ : Ну-с, что сегодня сделают два благородных дворянина?  
**Д'Артаньян** _(запинаясь)_ : Вы вчера не назвали второй выход.

_**Арамис** молча снимает свои штаны и рубашку, садится по-прежнему на край кровати и хлопает ладонями по своим коленям. **Д'Артаньян** как во сне послушно раздевается сам и неловко садится верхом на колени **Арамиса**._

**Арамис** : Ближе.

_**Д'Артаньян** придвигается почти вплотную._

**Арамис** : Вам как больше нравится: чтобы я назвал вас сухопарым или поджарым?  
**Д'Артаньян** : Скорее, второе.  
**Арамис** : Вы же понимает, что разница невелика, но этот легкий оттенок…  
**Д'Артаньян** : Легкого тут уже ничего нет. Давайте, что у нас со вторым выходом?

_**Арамис** едва заметно хитро улыбается, понимая, что он и в этом деле будет учителем. Он кладет одну руку **д'Артаньяну** на поясницу, удерживая его максимально близко, а второй обхватывает и осторожно сжимает вместе свой и его члены._

**Д'Артаньян** : Ох.  
**Арамис** : Теперь-то что не так? _(проводит рукой вверх-вниз)_  
**Д'Артаньян** : Пожалуй, все так.  
**Арамис** : Хотите, я вас поцелую?  
**Д'Артаньян** : Целуйте…

_**Арамис** переносит руку со спины **д'Артаньян** на его затылок, приближает к себе его лицо. **Д'Артаньян** отвечает сначала неловко, но потом обнаруживает неплохой опыт в поцелуях. **Арамис** даже закрывает глаза, отдаваясь жаркому процессу, пока рукой ласкает их прижатые друг к другу члены, а **д'Артаньян** увлеченно кусает его губы и толкается языком ему в рот.  
**Д'Артаньян** жмурится, поначалу еще ощущая стыд и смутно думая о неправильности происходящего, но потом отбрасывает мысли — «потом подумаю» — и сосредотачивается на двух чувствах: внизу живота и во рту.  
Он оставляет на плечах **Арамиса** следы — так крепко впивается в него, пусть не ногтями, но мощными, цепкими пальцами. **Арамис** уворачивается от поцелуя и утыкается **д'Артаньяну** носом в шею, вдыхая резкий запах пота. **Д'Артаньян** , пользуясь тем, что рот пока свободен, стонет._

**Арамис** _(громко, так, что у д'Артаньяна в ухе его голос звучит как набат)_ : Заткнитесь, д'Артаньян, или я свяжу вас и засуну в рот кляп!  
**Д'Артаньян** : Только посмейте! _(смеется)_  
**Арамис** : Да я герцогиню де Шеврез смел, и еще и не так!  
**Д'Артаньян** : О-о-о!!!  
**Арамис** : Что ж вы так орете… _(пытается снова поцеловать д'Артаньяна, но тот откидывает голову и не дается)_

_**Д'Артаньян** чуть ли не боится посмотреть вниз, где **Арамис** ловко орудует рукой, обхаживая и себя, и его. **Д'Артаньян** смотрит в глаза **Арамиса** , на прилипшие ко лбу мягкие завитки волос, на топорщащиеся аккуратно подстриженные усы над похотливо приоткрытым ртом. **Арамис** щурится: за спиной **д'Артаньяна** окно, лицо **д'Артаньяна** в тени, и можно только догадываться, как тот закрывает глаза и как кривится его рот от подступающей кульминации.  
**Арамис** сначала чувствует, а потом опускает взгляд вниз: **д'Артаньян** , стеная сквозь зубы, кончает раньше него._

**Арамис** _(шепотом)_ : Сволочь…

_Не отпуская любовника, **Арамис** фокусируется на себе, его рука скользит четкими, выверенными движениями. **Д'Артаньян** наблюдает его рассредоточенный взгляд, пока **Арамис** не морщит нос, наконец нагоняя его.  
**Арамис** откидывается на кровать, **д'Артаньян** перекатывается и укладывается на бок рядом. Оба тяжело и довольно дышат._

**Д'Артаньян** : А на какую сумму вы поспорили с Атосом?  
**Арамис** : А?  
**Д'Артаньян** : Ну, какова сумма пари?  
**Арамис** _(непонимающе смотрит)_ : Сумма?..  
**Д'Артаньян** : Ну да. Или вы соврали специально, чтобы заставить меня заниматься и вот это все?..  
**Арамис** _(смеется)_ : Нет, что вы, я не соврал. Только спорили мы не на деньги.  
**Д'Артаньян** : Тьфу ты. Я уж понадеялся — выигрыш пополам. А на что же вы спорили?  
**Арамис** _(усмехаясь)_ : Ну, если Атос проиграет, то он поменяет свою позицию, если вы понимаете, о чем я, мой наполовину невинный друг.  
**Д'Артаньян** _(думает, моргает, соображает, кивает с видом понимания)_ : А если вы все-таки проиграете?  
**Арамис** : Тогда я должен жениться. Невесту ищет Атос.  
**Д'Артаньян** : А, так вот почему он уже две недели как почти не пьет и зачастил по салонам! А я-то думал, он решил свою жизнь наладить… Слушайте, так вы что, все… это самое?! А Портос? Он тоже?!  
**Арамис** : Нет, Портос как раз нет. Он, между прочим, поспорил со мной и Атосом, что вы останетесь девственны в том самом смысле в течение оговоренного срока. И, если быть точным и честным, то он еще не до конца проиграл.  
**Д'Артаньян** : А что получит Портос, если выиграет?  
**Арамис** : О, он разорит меня и Атоса!  
**Д'Артаньян** : А если проиграет?  
**Арамис** : Его пресловутая строгость вкусов полетит в тартарары.  
**Д'Артаньян** _(гыгыкает)_ : То есть, пока что Портос готовится разбогатеть, а вы — жениться?  
**Арамис** : А вы в таком случае готовитесь заменить меня в постели Атоса.  
**Д'Артаньян** : Почему это?  
**Арамис** : Ну, вы уж меня простите, но я случайно проболтался Атосу о вчерашнем инциденте, и он остался в весьма предвкушающем настроении. Думаю, так или иначе вас ждёт его примечательная палка, которой он так любит воспитывать слугу — вы же ее видели, и его совершенно замечательный размер — ну, существенно превосходящий мой.  
**Д'Артаньян** _(сглотнул)_ : Что-то я не очень хочу, чтобы вы женились. Давайте-ка учиться.

***

_Дом Атоса._

**Атос** : Ну что?  
**Портос** : Как успехи?  
**Арамис** : Весьма примечательны! Во-первых, мы уже довольно резво читаем. Во-вторых, пишем хотя бы горизонтально. В-третьих, считаем до сорока.  
**Портос** _(нетерпеливо)_ : А что там с другими успехами? Он сдался? Вы попробовали его наказать снова?  
**Арамис** : Попробовал. Но буду честен: до дела так и не дошло. Так только, рукоблудием занимались.  
**Портос** _(горестно)_ : Э-хэ-хэ!  
**Атос** : Зато вы окажетесь весьма обеспечены, Портос.  
**Арамис** : Не расстраивайтесь, Портос. Видите ли, как и предполагал Атос, под конец сегодняшнего занятия расчувствовавшийся под воздействием моих таких трогательных душеизлияний д’Артаньян предложил мне разделить выигрыш. Так что наш дорогой Атос получит ровно то, что и хотел: гасконца. А если мы с Атосом вместе постараемся, то гасконец будет не только сверху. А теперь смотрите: если я предъявлю Атосу читающего, пишущего и считающего д’Артаньяна в последний день срока, и мы с Атосом добьемся того, чтобы этот неискушенный мальчик расслабился и позволил себя взять во всех смыслах и видах, то вы, Портос, получите нас троих в любом желаемом сочетании и в какой ни пожелаете позиции!


End file.
